Halloween
by Luna Isabella Parker
Summary: una historia de dia de brujas que mezcla la mision de Akuma y la aparicion de su mader con el surgimiento de un nuevo amor y la apricion de un nuevo personaje que ocupara el corazon de el miembro mas menospreciado de la banda.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie Damon... Blah.. ya lo saben..

Leez es el personajes de Lupe, Val el de Gatty, Asuka pertenece a Asuka y Michiko a Michiko ^^

Era de noche en el infierno, allí siempre lo es. Lucifer lucía jovial y casi divertido, llamó a su amada Lilith y con una sonrisa casi imperceptible habló:

_ Sabes? Mañana será noche de brujas, creo que deberias ir y hablar con tu hija.

_ Ishtar, Aleth, Melchia, Perséfone…- enumeraba Lilith cuando Lucifer la interrumpió

_ la que lleva mi nombre, Akuma. Ella pasara las festividades con sus amigos humanos y el súbdito que la protege.

_ Llámalo por su nombre es el novio de nuestra hija, demonio Ángel o humano, un padre siempre es un padre- dijo ella entre risas.

_ No quiero que un humano tome mi lugar cuando yo deje el trono.- Lilith solo lo miró penetrantemente a los ojos y se fue hacia la superficie.

En los estudios Kong, mas específicamente en la sala Murdoc y Akuma estaban abrazados viendo una película de temática bíblica mientras ella corregía los errores que siempre tienen estos films.

_ La serpiente era mami, no papi. Y no era una manzana sino u...-en ese momento Akuma se vió interrumpida por un aroma muy familiar, parecía azufre. Al voltearse allí estaba una mujer demasiado hermosa, sus cabellos eran tan dorados como si de oro puro se tratase. Su figura era perfecta hasta el mas mínimo detalle y llevaba un vestido negro que parecía salido de la película que la pareja estaba viendo y tenia un par de alas como las de un cuervo .

_ Mamá!!! Viniste a verme!!- se aceleró la diablesa al ver a su madre y la abrazó.

_ Veo que aun tienes esa obsesión por la historia de tu pueblo, no olvides que los humanos creen en el libro que el de arriba escribió para ocultarnos y hacernos ver como criaturas malvadas. Supongo que el es Murdoc, tu padre me habló de el cuando te fuiste.

_ El es Murdoc, así es. Mudsy ella es mi madre, Lilith.- el bajista llevaba babeando desde que su "suegra" llegó y ya había dejado un charco bastante grande.

_ Oye Aku!! Desde estas?- preguntaba la suave vos de su mejor amiga desde el pasillo.

_ En la sala, Leez, ven. Lilith hizo aparecer un vestido negro algo mas humano y moderno sobre ella y replegó sus alas haciéndolas desaparecer.

_ lo siento Akuma no quería molestarte si estas con Murdoc pero sentí una presencia algo perturbadora cerca de ti- en ese moento la loba vio a la hermosa mujer detrás de su amiga y se le erizó el cabello por la presencia negativa que la reina de los demonios emanaba.

_ Tranquila Leezie, es mi madre.- decía la joven diableza señalando a su progenitora mientras las presentaba- Mamá, ella es mi mejor amiga, Lilith, igual que tu, pero le llamamos Leez.

_ Querida, podríamos pasar a tu habitación?-solicitaba la madre de la ojiverde.- necesito hablar contigo y creo que Murdoc y Leez serán también de ayuda.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de la diablea y se sentaron las mujeres en la cama y Murdoc se apoyó contra la pared.

_ Verás hija, mañana es noche de brujas y tu sabes lo que eso significa.

_Guerra, y este año podría ser decisivo.-completo la princesa pero Murdoc al no comprender preguntó:

_La noche de brujas no es solo una de esas fiestas comerciales para niños?

_ lo es entre humanos, cariño, pero para nosotros significa una guerra ya que hay tres grupos que intentaran destruirse mañana antes de que el día acabe.

_ lo que mi hija dice es que habrá guerra entre brujas satanistas y brujas wiccanas como todos los años, pero este año un grupo de neo-inquisidores intentara destruirlas a todas, así que los altos mandos del infierno que todo los años apoyamos a nuestras brujas este año debemos evitar la masacre, por primera ves después de milenios debemos unir fuerzas con el creador para evitar que una raza completa se extinga, para variar en manos de los humanos.

_ Pero mamá, como planean evitar el conflicto, es decir, no podemos convocarlas a todas, o si?

_ allí es donde entran ustedes, no hay mas brujas en la tierra que demonios en los avernos o hadas en las tierras de Avalon, así que a cada hada se le asignó una bruja wiccana y a cada demonio se le asigno una bruja satanista, así que la misión que tienes debes llevarla a cabo antes de mañana, a ti te asigne a una bruja de aquí cerca llamada Obsidian Bones, su nombre de bruja es Nox y puedes encontrarla en esta dirección- le entregó un papel a su hija- debes decirle que corre peligro y que no debe haber guerra.

Como si nada Lilith desapareció y Akuma comenzó a buscar ropa para cambiarse y salir al igual que Leez que se retiró a su habitación. Murdoc la ayudo a elegir aunque no era muy útil porque a el le gustaba su princesa con lo que fuese que usara. Finalmente decidió por un pantalón negro hasta las rodillas y una remera violeta. Salió de la habitación y encontró a Leez en la puerta con un pantalón largo negro, una camisa a cuadros escocesa roja y la boina del peliazul. Ya en el jeep Murdoc condujo hasta la casa de la bruja que resultó ser una joven de tan solo 20 años, tenia el cabello negro y corto con varios picos y los ojos dorados.

_se les ofrece algo?- pregunto la joven bruja al abrir la puerta.

_ venimos a advertirte, de parte de mi padre.

_ Y tu padre es...?- dijo sarcástica la bruja

Akuma dejo ver sus rasgos demoníacos inquietando a su interlocutora.

_ en el nombre de Lucifer, eres la hijas del eterno. m...mejor pasen.

Ya adentro Obsidian los hizo sentar en un sofá de tres cuerpos y ella se sentó frente a ellos sin dejar de reverenciar a la hija de su maestro.

_ puedes llamarme Akuma, ella es i mejor amiga Leez, es una licantropa no mutable y el es mi novio Murdoc, es humano pero es servidor de mi padre.

_ Y que quiere advertirme el maestro en vísperas de guerra.

_ Exactamente que no habrá guerra.-aclaraba Leez

_ p...pero... esta en nuestros destinos, mañana debemos luchar contra las wiccanas, el año anterior ella sufrieron mas bajas mortales que nosotras.

_pero este año un grupo de neo-inquisidores planea atacar y asesinar a tantas brujas como puedan sin importar a que grupo pertenezcan. En este mismo instante mis hermanos y hermanas les avisas a las demás brujas y las hadas les avisan a las otras brujas... el reino de Avalon y mis padres han pactado una tregua este año por directiva del de arriba hasta que la amenaza inquisitorial desaparezca.

_ No puedo quedarme en casa, la inquisición sabe donde vivo.

_porque no te quedas con nosotros y vienes a nuestra fiesta de noche de brujas?- invitó la loba cortésmente.

_ Porque Face-ache y tú siempre meten gente extraña en casa?- se quejo el bajista

_ porque sino nunca habrías conocido a todas esas muchachas y a Aku.- lo reprendió Leez cometiendo un fatal error.

_ Que muchachas?- dijo la diablesa casi amenazante

_ Mejor ya nos vamos- los detuvo la bruja atajando una guerra mayor aun que la que le fue advertida.

Al rato Obsidian armo algo de ropa en una maleta pequeña y con su vestido corto púrpura se dirigió junto a los demás al jeep sentándose con Leez atrás.

Ya en Kong Akuma les presentó a Obsidian.

_Ella es mi prima Obsidian, se quedara con nosotros por unos días... no será mucho tiempo.

_Te encantará Kong, Obsidian-san, puedes llamarme Noodle.

_ Yo soy Stuart pero me puedes llamar 2D.

Russel se quedo viendo a Obsidian de arriba abajo desde que llegó. Ella llevaba un vestido corto en color púrpura con botas a tono y llevaba debajo una camiseta de mangas largas negra y medias completas negras.

_ yo...yo soy Russel...

_ Russel Hubss el baterista americano de Gorillaz. siempre quise ser baterista, pero trabajo en una santería pagana en el centro de Exxes. Siempre fui Fanática de tu estilo.

_Yeah! Creo que nos llevaremos bien entonces... me gustaría escuchar tu onda en la batería, pero primero déjame enseñarte tu habitación.

El afro-americano acompaño a la bruja a su habitación. Una vez allí ella con una sonrisa que conquistaba hasta el mas duro corazón ilumino sus labios púrpuras tanto como el corazón del baterista.

_ Alguien mas lo sabe? –preguntó Russel

_ Saber que?-respondió ella.

_que eres bruja... soy un médium, y puedo ver tu aura, no eres humana tu aura es casi igual a la de la bruja que exorcizó a Del, el espíritu de mi amigo fallecido.

_ Es probable que ella fuese una bruja wiccana, yo soy satanista...no se lo digas a nadie si. Akuma lo sabe y Murdoc y Leez también, pero esto debe quedar aquí entre nosotros, esta bien?

_ Así será entonces- dijo el moreno mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla de la joven pelinegra y se retiraba de la habitación totalmente sonrojado.


	2. Chapter 2

En la cocina de los Kong Studios las muchachas se reían y hablaban por lo bajo entre ella mientras el bajista y el vocalista las observaban sin comprender,

_ Que tanto hablan, muñecas?- preguntaba la rasposa vos de Murdoc

_ Ay, porque los hombres nunca se dan cuenta?-le reprochaba su novia- no notaste como Russ miraba a Obsidian? Y como ella se puso al verlo?

_Es evidente que hay algo entre ellos- completo la princesa asiática

Ya en la tarde, Murdoc entraba en su Winne luego de llevar a Noodle de compras en el centro de Exxes. Al entrar notó rápidamente como su fiel compañero emplumado no le daba la bienvenida como siempre.

_ Donde rayos está Cortez?- masculló

El bajista se dirigío a la habitación de Akuma para revisar si el cuervo estaba allí pero no lo encontró, ni tampoco a Akuma.

_ Buscas a Aku? – preguntó la loba detrás el pelinegro.

_ Tu sabes donde está ella?

_ Si mal no recuerdo subió a la azotea con Obsidian.

_Entonces vamos, necesito que ella me ayude a encontrar a Cortez.

Mientras se dirigían a la azotea Murdoc que iba unos pasos detrás de la pelirroja la tomo del brazo y la detuvo.

_Ehhm... Leez...Gracias.

_ De.. de nada... porque, eres tan amable?- pregunto una Lezz totalmente atónita

_ No es por ti, eres muy importante para Akuma, y si es así entonces debo llevarme bien contigo. Y También es por Face-ache, la ultima ves que tuvo una novia lo arruiné, aunque ella no era la indicada.

_ Tranquilo Muds, Stuart es demasiado bueno, el siempre te perdona. Eres su mejor amigo y te aprecia, y Aku te ama, no deberías estar preocupado.- algo en la vos de la loba lo tranquilizaba, quizás fuese su paz o la forma en que sus ojos invadían el corazón de quien los viese. Murdoc por primera ves en su ida sentía que estaba en una familia, una que lo apreciaba tal como era, y no quería perder otra ves e concepto de familia.

Ya en la azotea Obsidian estaba haciendo aparecer mariposas negras que revoloteaban alrededor de Akuma mientras ambas reían divertidas. La diablesa por su parte incendiaba algunas de las mariposas al azar con solo mirarlas.

_ Akuma, te estaba buscando, sabes donde esta Cortez?-consultó el no tan cruel bajista

_ Hola cariño, Cortez esta allí en la cornisa unto a su nueva novia.- Murdoc parecía no entender, así que la bruja explico:

_ Lo que la princesa quiere decir es que tu cuervo esta con Akia, mi cuerva. Parece ser que e llevan mas que bien.-dijo ella mientras ambas aves compartías un gusano.

_ Quería agradecerles por dejarme alojar aquí, Tengo algo para cada uno de ustedes en agradecimiento.-expresó la joven de ojos dorados. Para la Princesa y su pareja tengo esto- mostró un par de anillo que parecían simples alianzas de plata.- son anillos de protección opuesta, cada uno de ustedes llevará uno, si alguno esta en peligro el anillo se pondrá a brillar y se calentará aumentado la temperatura a medida que e acerquen a la persona con el anillo opuesto. Si el poseedor muere el anillo contrario se congela y se quiebra.

La joven pareja se colocó lo anillos que automáticamente se adaptaron a la medida de sus dedos y en la parte externa se grabó el nombre del otro.

_ y para la joven Leez, para ti tengo un hechizo. Como tu sangre de licántropo esta muy diluida por la humana no puedes transformarte, pero yo puedo revertir eso.- Comenzó a recitar un pequeño conjuro en latín y la pelirroja se vió rodeada de una luz plateada. Cuando terminó Leez se sentía revitalizada.

_Piensa como lobo, trata de ser un lobo y lo serás, luego solo debes desear ser humana de nuevo, ya te acostumbrarás a tu nuevo poder.

Leez intentó pensar como lobo y mágicamente se transformó en una gran loba roja con sus mismo ojos, luego volvió a ser humana.

_ Eso fue...genial. No... no puedo creerlo.

_ Bien echo Leezie, ahora si tiene sentido llamarte Loba.

En la cocina Noodle y Russel horneaban un pastel para la fiesta de la noche siguiente mientras 2D lamía la mezcla que iba quedando en los diferentes recipientes, eso incluyó el agua con detergente que la nipona uso para quitar lo mas pegado a los cuencos.

_ Hey Russel-kun. Que opinas de la prima de Akuma, es muy bonita, a que si?

_Eh.. pues si, creo que si-dijo todo sonrojado el afro-americano

_ Hola muchachos, puedo ayudar?-dijo con una voz felina y envolvente la bruja

_ Yo ya me iba a ver Pokemón – salto la nipona llevándose consigo al peliazul.

_ Entonces.. te ayudo Russ?

_Ehm.. claro. Alcánzame lo que vaya pidiéndote, te parece? Necesito azúcar.

_Un frasco con Azúcar apareció de la nada en la mano del baterista.

_Increíble, eso es práctico y cómodo. Puedes venir de visita cuando quieras-rió él algo nervioso.- tu aura esta baja, estuviste usando mucho tus poderes?

_Acabo de devolverle sus poderes de lobo a Leez, es bastante gasto de energía, pero estoy bien...-en ese momento Obsidian casi se desmaya pero Russel la tomó por lo hombros justo a tiempo y esta no se lastimó.

_ "pero estoy bien" -dijo irónicamente él

_ No te rías, es que me pongo muy nerviosa de estar cerca de la princesa.

_ Hum...con respecto a eso... yo se lo que Akuma es, porque puedo ver su aura, pero... ella no sabe que lo sé, y Nood y D no lo saben tampoco así que aquí llámala por su nombre, i no nos lo dijo por algo debe ser.

_ Russel... ya... ya puedes soltarme, si tu quieres.

_creo... creo que no quiero.

_Ni yo- dijo ella y le robó un beso, luego desapareció y reapareció en la puerta de la cocina.- Iré a ducharme, nos vemos luego, Murdoc dice que ensayan a eso de las 20:30.

Russel no dijo nada, no sabía que decir.


	3. Chapter 3

Se que a todas nos pareció algo precipitado el beso, a mi también, pero obviamente tengo planes para ello, por eso lo puse, digamos que como psicóloga estoy "jugando" con los personajes, y pues... gracias por comentar, se agradece. ^^

20:30 Kong Studios

Sala de ensayos.

La banda se encontraba en pleno ensayo mientras sus espectadoras los observaban animadas, para practicar nuevos estilos se habían puesto a tocar covers de otras bandas y aunque en principio no querían terminaron dándole el gusto a Noodle y también tocaron un par de temas de J-pop.

Obsidian no podía evitar ponerse muy roja al ver a Russel así que procuraba no verlo muy fijo, pero el no dejaba de verla, se sentía algo confundido por la actitud que ella había tenido por la tarde en la cocina.

Cuando Murdoc tuvo hambre el ensayo terminó y Akuma se dirigió a la cocina ya que le tocaba cocinar a ella. Su lobuna amiga y su supuesta "prima" se dispusieron a ayudarle. Damon y Jamie cenarían con ellos para arreglar los derechos publicitarios del próximo disco.

La diablesa decidió hacer pollo agridulce y bastante ensalada de fideos, soja y legumbres para Leez y 2D, y como guarnición para el pollo.

_Aku, no deberias molestarte, puedo comer carne aunque no la prefiera, además es pollo. El pollo no es como la carne roja.

_No te preocupes me gusta cocinar, y es mi ensalada preferida.

_ Nunca pensé que un demonio de alto rango supiese dedicarse a algo tan humano y simple como la cocina.-terció la bruja.

Es que tengo el carácter de mami, no me gusta que me traten como una princesa ni como una plebeya, soy una chica independiente-dijo la ojiverde entre risas.

_Oye Obs, como va todo con Russel?-preguntó divertida la loba. Un cuchillo que cortaba mágicamente algunos vegetales cayó haciendo un poco de ruido.

_Quien les fue con el cuento?-dijo algo sonrojada la morena.

_Es evidente, desde que llegaste que hay algo entre ustedes.- dijo la maliciosa vos de la princesa de los avernos.

_Es que no se que hacer. Ustedes salen con miembros de a banda, supongo que saben lo difícil que es convivir con alguien que debe complacer a las fans.

_ No es por ofender a Russel, pero en Internet hay encuestas y eso... y Murdoc y Stuart tienen mas fans que Él. Decía la pensativa pelirroja recordando los datos que Noodle le mostró en su PC

_Obviamente mi Mudsy tiene mas fans que Stu-pid, solo que a los vocalistas les hacen mas publicidad.- dijo levemente molesta Akuma, Leez tuvo un leve ataque de risa.

_De repente me recordaste a murdoc cuando le echa la culpa al control porque siempre pierde en los videojuegos. Ya te pareces a Él.- se mofó su amiga

_ Ya, es simple, si te gusta vas y se lo dices o lo picas un poco hasta que el te lo diga primero.

_ AKUMA! Como le dices eso?, tienes que ir despacio, dale tiempo de que vea que eres a indicada y cuando el lo sepa te dirá lo que siente.

_Es que... en la tarde.. estaba sola con el, y tuve un impulso...y..lo bese.. y luego me fui.- las dos amigas se miraron un momento algo sorprendidas y no pudieron evitar sacar su lado femenino.

_ BESO? CUENTA CUENTA!! –saltaron ambas al unísono.

_ ¬¬ esperaba algo mas instructivo que eso. Ay pues...no se, me encanta Russ.

_ pues ve y habla con el-aconsejo Leez

_A mi estilo o al de ella debes ir y hablar con el sobre el beso, seguro el reaccionara y te dirá lo que siente- opinó la diablesa. Obsidian les sonrió y se fue.

El afro-americano se encontraba aun en la sala de ensayos mas jugando que practicando con su batería.

_Realmente eres bueno, sabes?-dijo una vos detrás de el

_ ?... Oh.. Obsidian...gr…gracias-dijo el baterista sonrojándose

_ Quería disculparme, soy algo impulsiva a veces y... no debí. Lo siento.

_Esta bien, no te preocupes. Yo... quería hablar de eso también, pero, si tu quieres.

_ Ya Russel... solo es algo que pasó y ya. Quizás esta mal que le demos tanta importancia.-dijo ella y se fue.

"No quería que sonara tan duro, quizás debiese olvidarme de el..." pensaba la bruja mientras caminaba a su habitación

"sus palabras fueron todo, un impulso y nada mas, puede que sea yo el que me imagino todo esto y ella no siente nada." Pensaba el abatido baterista creyendo que era solo su imaginación.

Al día siguiente por la tarde todos armaban los preparativos finales de la fiesta.

Akuma fue advertida por la nipona de que dos de las invitadas que asistirían tenían una historia con Murdoc.

_ No es extraño, es un mujeriego-dijo la diablesa resignada aunque le molestara la presencia de las dos "rivales".

Obsidian tomo un sombrero clásico de bruja y se lo coloco para completar su atuendo, ese era su disfraz, Akuma por su parte se puso un corset rojo con una faldita de tul muy abultada el rojo y negro y botas negras, con cola y cuernitos era una perfecta diablesa, claro que ella realmente lo era, Leez optó por un disfraz mas simple y al igual que Stuart se momifico con vendas previamente oscurecidas con polvo. Murdoc se coloco una camisa blanca que desentonaba un poco con su habitual ropa sucia pero con la capa y los colmillos era todo un vampiro y Russ se vistió del monstruo de Frankenstein.

_Doinde esta Noods?- pregunto el peliazul con su habitual inocencia.

_Aquí estoy, 2D-kun.- La joven asiática lucia un taje amarillo con línea negra idéntico al de "the bride" de Kill Bill con Katana manchas de sangre y todo.

_Feliz cumpleaños Noods-dijeron todos

_Donde estuviste todo el día'-preguntaba la loba momificada.

_preparando algo, y gracias. Creo que el timbre suena, deben ser invitados- dijo la nipona y se fue a abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta dos Zoombies la quisieron atacar pero cuando iba a golpearlos esto se hicieron hacia los costados riendo, eran Jamie y Damon disfrazados.

_Feliz cumpleaños pequeña-decía Jamie mientras Damon le alcanzaba una Guitarra nueva. _ Akuma esta dentro verdad?-preguntaba este último quien no se había resignado pese a que Murdoc lo golpeaba si se acercaba mucho a su chica.

Una ves dentro Jamie se quedo hablando con Russel sobre un cambio de imagen general para el grupo. Damon adulaba el traje de la princesa infernal, pero justo antes de que Murdoc atacara al ex-vocal de Blur el timbre sonó y Akuma fue a atender para deshacerse del rubio molesto (pobre Damon).

_ je creo que tus problemas llaman a la puerta.-le dijo el al vampírico bajista.

Este no entendió de inmediato pero luego entendió y no le gusto nada, sabia quienes estaban en la puerta.

Akuma abrió, una vampiresa y una neko esperaban al otro lado de la puerta.

_ Hola, ya les traigo su dulces.

_ Wow que traje tan genial, siempre hay gente nueva en Kong ,no Val?- comentó la vampiresa de ojos rojos

Soy Val y ella es Asuka, somos invitadas no niñas buscando dulces.

_ lo siento muchachas, es que no llevo mucho tiempo en Kong y pues, no conozco a las amistades de la banda aun. Soy Akuma,- la ojiverde recordó lo que Noods le había comentado- la PROMETIDA, de Muds.- las muchachas se miraron entre ellas sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

Val se quedo algo helada y Asuka volvió a la expresión de odio que solía usar para ver a Murdoc antes de confesarle lo que sentía.

Ya adentro todos Asuka notó como Akuma y Murdoc llevaban anillos iguales.

_No se como engañaste a esta niña tan bonita para caer en tu trampa, baboso, pero algún día sabrá lo que en verdad eres- decía una Asuka Furiosa

_Créeme que Mudsy no es peor que yo- dijo la diablesa en defensa de su novio.

Asuka simplemente se fue a charlar con Noodle y felicitarla por su cumpleaños.

Val no dejaba de mirar a Murdoc sin saber si debería entristecerse o solo odiarlo.

Luego de festejar y que Akuma revisara el nivel de bebida de Murdoc toda la noche para que no se emborrachase Noodle le pidió a Russel que le alcanzara la cámara que estaba arriba en el armario y le hizo señas a Obsidian de que lo acompañara. Ambos se fueron a tomar el ascensor y entre piso y piso la nipona se escabulló para cortar la energía eléctrica dejando a la indecisa pareja atrapada y asustar a los invitados.

Ya que Asuka y Akuma podían ver en la Oscuridad ambas se agarraron al bajista no por miedo sino por tomar lo que era suyo. Val que estaba cerca de Damon y Jamie se quedo hablando con ellos para sentirse acompañada en al oscuridad y Leez abrazó al aterrado vocalista.

En la cabina del ascensor Obsidian tomo la mano de Russel para saber donde estaba

_ Crees que Noods lo hizo a propósito para que habláramos? pregunto

_Es algo que ella haría, supongo que si-comento el.

_y pues... cero que debo decir algo, desde que llegue siento una energía muy positiva al estar cerca de ti, creo que me gusta que estés conmigo.

_yo debo admitir que nunca había tenido tantas dudas en mi mente, no se que me pasa, siento cosas que no puedo controlar.-Russ se sonrojó y tomo con firmeza la mano de la bruja

_Mañana volveré a mi casa, pero no está an lejos de aquí y puedo venir a verte luego del trabajo en la santería. Y al pasar tiempo juntos aclararíamos nuestra mente.

_ Yo puedo pasar a verte por tu trabajo o tu casa cuando este libre de ensayos. Quizás si lo intentamos... –esta ves Russel se acerco al rostro de la joven y la beso sobre los labios- podría funcionar.- Ella lo abrazó totalmente sonrojada y volvió a besarlo pero esta ves fundiéndose con el en un beso dulce y apasionado.

_De verdad podría funcionar-dijo ella sonriendo.

_sigues siendo impulsiva, pero creo que me gusta que sea así ^^

La luz volvió sin que nadie notase que Noods no estaba. Murdoc trataba de apaciguar a las tres muchachas mientras Leez ayudaba a su novio a desenredarse la mano de la pierna entre tanto vendaje.

La noche termino en paz y los invitados se fueron. Salvo Jamie todos los que visitaron la casa miraron fijo al bajista.

A la mañana siguiente Noodle se despertó feliz con sus ya 20 años, bajó por las escaleras y encontró a Obsidian desayunando con Russel.

_ buenos días niña grande-dijeron ellos riendo.

_me estoy por marchar a mi casa. Gracias...tu sabes-dijo con algo de timidez la bruja.

_OBS!! Ya vamos!!-gritaba Akuma desde el pasillo- Muds te llevará en el jeep.

Me voy entonces muchachos, denle mis saludos a los demás, gracias por todo.-miró tiernamente a Russel.-los visitare de cuando en cuando, y pueden visitarme cuando quieras, Murdoc sabe como llegar, además mi trabajo esta cerca de la tienda en la que trabaja Leez^^

_entonces, Hasta pronto-dijeron los músicos al unísono. y ella se fue.


End file.
